Just a dream?
by Blooming In Winter
Summary: Gray and Naruto find themselves in a new environment both seeking to find their teammates. Will they become allies or enemies? And what's this about Sasuke...fight or die? Summaries are not my thing...- -
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaahh! What the hell is that thing?" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"How am I supposed to know? Just keep running!" said the perplexed Gray.

At the corner of his eye, Naruto could only see a mountain of sand and debris approaching him. With teeth clenched and fists curled up in a ball, "There's no way we can out-run this thing."

Gray smirked, "Well then, guess we have to fight it."

Naruto nodded in agreement. Both Naruto and Gray came to a halt, turning to face their mysterious foe. Beads of sweat trickled down Naruto's face and Gray narrowed his eyes in anticipation of an attack.

Suddenly, the shaking of the ground became more intense than it already was. Cracks began to vine out in all directions, pulling down whatever was in its path. Trees collapsed and rocks crumbled into sand. The sky darken, the sun's light falling prey to the black clouds and the dust in the air began to clear away. The wind ceased at that moment and an ominous silence followed, thickening the air.

"What the hell is going on?" Gray whispered, "Why is it all quiet now?" as he positioned himself to attack whatever was coming, "Something's up."

Darkness flooded the spaces between the trees, as if night has fallen. The settling dust coated the trees giving them a rise-of-the-dead appearance. The trees appeared closer together than before as if it was hiding something, something from the eyes of the two that awaited its emergence, from behind the curtains casted by the trees.

"Look!" pausing a little, "something's coming," Naruto whispered, pointing to the dust-covered trees.

A dark figure pierced through the settling dust, putting both Naruto and Gray on high alert. The mysterious figure slowly approached the two with beaming eyes, locked on the targets.

"Wh-what is th-that? Naruto stuttered, looking on with eyes of curiosity.

Gray quickly averted his gaze to Naruto, brows twitching now, "Why do you keep asking questions I can't answer?"

"Because, you're the only one here!" Naruto argued.

"Are you serious? You're just like that flame-brain Natsu." Gray sighed, loud enough for Naruto's ear to catch it.

"What did you call me?" Naruto bellowed, angry now.

"I didn't call you anything," focus now on the spiky blonde, "But now you're go-"

"Shut up! Sasuke, I'm…."

"Huh?"

Silence followed and Naruto's eyes widened on realizing his mistake. '_Why __did __I __say __that? __Sasuke__… __Sasuke, __I__'__m __definitely __going __to __bring __you __back.__' _His hands slowly reached for his headband to untie it, resulting in an avalanche of hair falling on his face. Now holding the headband close to his chest, he went into thought, _'__If __I __can__'__t __save __a __friend, __how __can __I __become __the __hokage.__'_ His hair covered some of the sadness that emanated from the depths of his blue eyes, as he muttered under his breath, "Definitely Sasuke, count on it."

Confused now, Gray, with arms folded across his chest, questioned, "Oi, who the hell is Sasuke?" killing the silence and Naruto's moment.

Closing his eyes, "It's nothing," Naruto calmly replied while tying his headband, returning his hair to its normal position.

With curiosity gleaming within Gray's dark blue eyes, a question began to form on the ice mage's lips, but was quickly cut off. In an attempt to forget what just happened, a smile appeared on Naruto's face, "Well then, I guess I need to go find my teammates, I can sense their chakra."

"Chakra?" Gray repeated raising a brow.

"Alllllllright! Let's go!" Naruto shouted in high spirits, raising a fist in the air and proceeded in taking the first step. He turned to meet the eyes of companion to see if he would follow but was greeted by something that was unexpected. "What happened to your clothes, man?"

"I took them off," Gray casually said pointing to a pile of clothes on the ground.

"I can see that! Why would you do something like that?"

Placing one hand on the hip and the other scratching his head, he made a face before answering, "I was bored."

"What?" eyes still on Gray with the look of disbelief etched on his face. "Just put your clothes back on."

"Get off my back, man! Who do you think you are? My mother," Gray fired back.

"SHUT UP! JUST PUT THEM BACK ON ALREADY!"

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"ARE YOU DEAF OR JUST STUPID?"

"WHY YOU-"

*AHEM*

"Did you hear something?" Gray whispered, eyes darting from one place to the next.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. On realizing a change in the environment, he gazed at the sky and raised one hand to his forehead to block the sunlight out of his eyes, "Hey, when did the sun come out?"

A little creature stood before the two, all black with a shade of grey blending in and white stripes contouring its body. "So, you were too caught up in an argument to even notice the change in your surroundings."

Raising a paw in the air, the little fuzz-ball began to speak, but both boys were too busy being terrified to even listen, gaping at its presence.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I found you two. Your frien-"

"Sk-sk-skunk!" both boys shrieked and ran away as if their lives depended on it.

-sweatdrop- "I'm….a….badger."

_**Away from skunk…er…badger.**_

The sun was already setting, painting the sky in shades of pinks, orange, yellows, reds and purples. Its golden rays casting its reflection on the carpet of green shiny grass set out before the boys, both panting for breath.

Naruto plopped down, cushioning himself on the soft grass that danced and flickered to the winds rhythm. "Man, I thought I was gonna die back there," sighing once the words were out.

"You weren't the only one," Gray chuckled letting his body lean against a rock that was cool as his body was.

"At least we're out of the forest," Naruto said looking at the trees that stood in the distance before throwing himself back on the grass, "It seems like it wouldn't end," letting out a yawn.

"Yeah," Gray nodded before turning to the carefree boy relaxing on the ground, "Well, now that's over, let's get down to business."

Naruto lazily sat up, criss-crossing his legs, looking at the black-haired boy with a puzzled look stamped across his face, "Huh?"

Gray lifted a finger, pointing to Naruto, "Who….are….you?" pausing at each word. A moment of silence and now in play as the two engaged in a stare down, both serious about the matter. A slight wind blew; ruffling the leaves as night slowly settles in. Once more, Gray repeated, "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! So this is my first crossover and fic so...please be gentle -hides behind a pillow-<strong>

**Anyway, review..so yeah..^^**

* * *

><p><strong>"...Long lost words whisper slowly to me<strong>

**Still can't find what keeps me here**

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**

**I know you're still there..."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes! 2nd Chapter up..**

**Please read and review...so yeah ^^**

* * *

><p>The stars were already peeping through the navy blue shadings of the sky. Each one, flickering as if they we're playing a game of peek-a-boo. As the sun made its escape from the horizon, the crescent moon came to claim its spot in the night sky, shimmering as its light grew to its maximum. The night sky, a spectator to the present and upcoming events.<p>

Silence dominated the atmosphere; who was going to break it first. Naruto arose from the ground, eyes still on the stranger that stood before him. Someone, who has been in his company ever since he somehow got to this unknown place. '_Who is this guy? I need to know.'_

He raised his hand, his thumb landing in the middle of his chest, "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

From his chest, Naruto raised his hand to his headband, "I am a ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, my home."

"A ninja! Are you sure about that?" Gray smirked.

"OF COURSE I AM. WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE, SOME STRIPPER?" Naruto protested.

"STRIPPER? YOU BETTER WATCH IT BEFORE I FREEZE YOUR MOUTH SHUT!

"Freeze?"

"Well, I guess it's my turn for introductions. The name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm a mage from Fairy Tail."

"Fairy? So, do you grow wings and fly?" Naruto beamed with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No you idiot, it's the name of my guild. I use ice make magic….

"Magic? So, can you pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you do not understand this?" Gray sighed almost ready to give up.

"Maybe you should do a demonstration. You show me your abilities and I will show you mine. That way if anything shows up as a threat, we can defeat it without any problems."

"Fair enough," Gray nodded, "After all, we both have similar goals."

Time was passing by slowly, as the two boys ventured deeper into the wilderness; both looking for their friends and a way to return to their homes while exchanging questions and answers.

"Hey Naruto, do you have any clue on how you got here? Gray questioned, continuing to walk while looking ahead.

"Not really," lifting a finger to his chin, Naruto began searching through his memory for what really happened a few hours ago.

"Hmmm….I remember, I remember eating Ichiraku Ramen on a night like this," Naruto gazed up at the sky. "After, I went home, tired after a mission and repairs to some parts of the village. Hmmm…then I went to sleep. The next thing I know, I woke up in this place."

"I see," Gray lowered his voice to a mere whisper.

"What about you?" Naruto shifted his view to the path that laid before them, eager for an answer.

"The last thing I remember was going to sleep with Lucy, Nats…

"Lucy? Is she your girlfriend…

"NO, SHE'S NOT!" Gray quickly replied, a light shade of red coloring his cheeks, "Why are you asking me things like that?"

"But didn't you just say you remember going to sleep with Lucy?" Naruto chuckled.

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Gray yelled, feeling a little tense.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, as I was saying, the last thing I remember was going ALONG with Lucy, Natsu and Erza."

"So…

"It was a sleepover," Gray quickly blurted out. The mage exhaled, "Then I found myself here this morning, BEING CHASED BY SOME….THING and YOU ALONG WITH IT. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" The only reason I woke up so early this morning was that, I thought it was an earthquake. But instead, I found myself being chased by some gigantic animal." Naruto stated in his defense.

"So, is this some kind of a dream?" Gray whispered to himself.

The two resumed their search through the forest.

"If Sakura was here…

"Sakura?"

"Oh, she's…

"I don't care to know."

Naruto stopped just for a few seconds, "You're so cold-hearted," he continued walking, "I guess that's to be expected from an ICE MAGE."

"Shut up," Gray words followed after.

After much walking, the two had no choice but to end their search. On reaching a clearing, something unexpected greeted them. The moon's light beating down on the grass, revealing everything under its light. Everything except one. Upon a rock sat a silhouette of a person. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could not believe his eyes. The blonde stood frozen to the spot, eyes wide and glued to this person, whose image reflected in his glistening eyes. In front of the moonlight, _his_ presence casting shadows on both Naruto and Gray; shadows that gripped Naruto by the throat. Just one word made it out from his lips, a whisper that echoed through the air,… "Sasuke….."

* * *

><p><em><strong>"..Watching me, wanting me<strong>_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down.."**_


	3. Special  In Between The Chapters

**Got this idea when I was about to sleep. But I was too lazy to get up and write it down. I remember most of it, but I probably missed out some parts (idk) sorry. Well, enjoy…^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Special - In Between The Chapters<strong>_

**Gray:** How did I get stuck with this moron?

**Naruto:** MORON! =|

**Sasuke:** You heard him. Compare to the pink-head….well, you two are just….stupid.

**Natsu:** Huh? Did he….just called….me…stupid? –deeply confused-

**Happy:** Aye.

**Natsu:** ….I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! –literally fires up-

**Happy:** NATSU! HELP ME! =0

**Natsu:** Happy! =0 Alright, who let the dog out?

**Kiba:** Akamaru don't belong in cages.

**Natsu:** Well tell him to stop chasing Happy!

**Kiba:** As if I'd listen to you.

**Naruto:** Kiba, come on man.

**Shikamaru:** Oh man, what a pain this is. I thought I'd sleep for a few more chapters, but this is it. Such a drag.

**Lucy:** Boy, are you lazy. (u.u)

**Sakura:** He may be lazy but he sure is smart.

**Lucy:** Really! He doesn't look so to me.

**Sakura:** Trust me.

**Lucy: **Ok. If you say so.

**Kiba:** Akamaru, that's enough.

**Natsu:** Finally! About time, dog breath.

**Kiba:** DOG BREATH! You ain't that nice to smell either.

**Sasuke:** What an annoying bunch, I'm stuck with. I should just kill you all right now…

**Erza:** That's not going to happen on my watch.

**Elfman:** That's right. If you're a man, you fight with your fists.

**Everyone except Sasuke:** -Totally confused- (A/N: So am I even though I wrote it…lol)

**Gray:** Elfman! What are you doing here?

**Elfman:** A man must look out for his friends, no?

**Erza:** Elfman, you're not in the story, so get off the set! NOW!

**Elfman:** As a man... –Erza's stare- …I will do what Erza says…

**Naruto:** She looks scary, scarier than Sakura.

**Sakura:** I can hear you, you know.

**Natsu:** Try not to make Erza angry…

**Happy:** …or else, you will DIE!

**Everyone except Sasuke:** -gulps-

_Ominous Silence….._

**Ino:** Hey everyone, is it my turn yet? (^.^)

-Erza's stare-

**Ino:** Hehehehe, oops, wrong set.

**Me:** Ok everyone. Please keep the killing and tense moments for the next chapter. (^-^)

**Sasuke:** I hope it's the last.

**Me:** It is. Maybe, and…..you're so mean. (T-T)

**Sasuke:** Like I care.

**Everyone except Sasuke:** LAST CHAPTER!

**Natsu:** B-But I didn't get to make an appearance yet. Damn Gray, always hogging the spotlight.

**Gray:** Shut up!

**Me:** You all just cooperate and do as I say…

**Erza:** But you don't own us…

-Erza's stare-

**Me:** Umm…o-okay. W-would you like some strawberry cake? =)

**Erza:** Very well.

**Me:** That was close. (-_-)

**Kakashi:** Hi everybody. –waves- (^-^)

**Naruto and Sakura:** Kakashi sensai! (^-^)

**Sasuke:** Get out of here old man!

**Kakashi:** Old? (o-o)

**Naruto and Sakura:** SASUKE!

**Sasuke:** I don't have time for this. –walks away-

**Naruto:** Hey Sasuke, where are you going?

**Sasuke:** Away from you insane people.

**Kiba:** Look who's talking.

**Lucy:** Wow! So cold-hearted, reminds me of Gray.

**Naruto:** Yeah. Maybe they're related.

**Gray:** I can hear you guys, and Lucy, how could you say that?

**Natsu:** Hahahaha, serves you right.

**Me:** Okaaaaaay. Save your fights for later, that would be nice. =)

**Sakura:** Question. Um, why did you put Naruto and Gray together in the first place?

**Me:** I thought it would be funny. (^-^)

**Gray:** You put this idiot with me because you thought it was funny?

**Naruto:** Enough with the names already. (-_-)

**Me:** Yeah. Pretty much. (^-^)

**Shikamaru:** Why are we even having this conversation?

**Me:** I don't know. Why are you guys interrogating me? (O_o)

_-poof-_

**Lucy:** Loke! What are you doing here?

**Loke:** I came to check up on you. Plus, I was bored.

**Happy:** He lllllllikes you.

**Me:** O-Okaaaaaay. Someone, please get Sasuke, Chapter 3 is next.

**Shikamaru:** Let's get this over with.

**Kiba:** Ready Akamaru! Let's bring the house down. =D

**Natsu:** Oh yeah, I'm with you on this one. Let's go Happy. =D

**Happy:** Aye!

**Loke:** Lucy, call me when you're ready, K?

**Lucy: **You're going back already?

**Loke:** Yes, but I'll be back, back for you. ;)

**Lucy:** Riiiiiiight. –sweatdrop-

**Naruto:** This time, I'm gonna kick Sasuke's ass. –evil smile-

**Sasuke:** Over my dead body.

**Erza:** Oh, there's gonna be some dead bodies alright.

**Everyone except Sasuke:** O_O

**Lucy:** Well, this is going to be interesting. –sweatdrop-

**Gray:** -smirks-

**Me:** You know you guys scare me sometimes, but that's okay. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Totally sick when writing this, so please forgive me. -_-<strong>

**So yeah. Reviews are welcome. ^^**

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>Hunting you<strong>_

_**I can smell you**_

_**Alive**_

_**You're heart pounding in my head…"**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. The month of December is one busy month. It was chaos, mainly because of my b'day. -_- So anyways, R&R... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2 ENDING: <strong>After much walking, the two had no choice but to end their search. On reaching a clearing, something unexpected greeted them. The moon's light beating down on the grass, revealing everything under its light. Everything except one. Upon a rock sat a silhouette of a person. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could not believe his eyes. The blonde stood frozen to the spot, eyes wide and glued to this person, whose image reflected in his glistening eyes. In front of the moonlight, _his_ presence casting shadows on both Naruto and Gray; shadows that gripped Naruto by the throat. Just one word made it out from his lips, a whisper that echoed through the air… "Sasuke….."

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

"Naruto, huh?" Sasuke responded without the need to open his eyes. His face ever so calm and emotionless; his body relaxed as he sat upon the rock that stretched for a few meters on either side, a sight to all present below him. Tension began to build and the air became still, awaiting the events still to come.

"So, this is Sasuke," Gray said looking at the unfamiliar face before him then shifting his view to Naruto. Having said that, the bewildered mage lifted his hand and waved it in front of the blonde's face in an attempt to snap him out of the stare down. '_Well this is just great! Naruto's lost in his own world and this guy….something's not right about him._' Gray quickly studied Sasuke once more and having given up on Naruto; he folded his arms across his chest and sighed, "I'm completely surrounded by weirdos."

With this, Sasuke opened his eyes and peered down at the two. His gaze then shifted to the corner of his eyes and then back to Naruto. Something was going to happen and it seemed as if Sasuke had already sensed it. At that instant, only one word popped into Naruto's mind, '_Sakura!_' She was near, very near.

'_Sakura….It seems that Sasuke have already noticed. This is my fight. I'm not go-_

"What are you doing?" a surprised Naruto said, turning his head to meet a certain ice mage; thoughts being cut off by Gray's hands trying to push him out of Sasuke's line of view.

"Come on, move it or lose it. I've had enough of this. You two can stare each other down to death for all I care, once our friends are found," demanded Gray whilst struggling to move a resisting Naruto.

"I can't leave just yet," Naruto firmly responded, diverting his vision to the ground and the vegetation that covered it, and then to Sasuke.

Gray hands fell to his side with a rather bored and puzzled look plastered on his face, eyeing the blonde for some kind of explanation.

With his rival or more like his enemy's eyes upon him, as if sending some message to start the massacre, Sasuke's hand began to travel to his sword, "How unfortunate for y-

"GRAY!" a familiar pink-head boy shouted, jumping from behind one end of the rock and in the process, surprising the three and the flow of words from Sasuke's mouth.

"OI NATSU, DON'T GO SCARING PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" a slightly annoyed yet relieved Gray shouted. "So, you finally found me."

"Well of course," Natsu grinned, rubbing a finger under his nose, "Some scents are just too unpleasant to forget."

"Shut up!" Gray fired back.

After the 'surprised attack', another pink-head emerged from behind the rock's end. Her head was tilted upwards as she made her way to the group, her green eyes fixed on a familiar sight. Sakura curled her fists into balls and waited patiently for she knew the person before her wasn't same as the one she knew before. In the sight of eyes filled with hatred, murder and without mercy, she had to be careful. She glimpsed around at her surroundings and the people present. To her, one was a dear friend, one she had recently encounter in the dense forest, one she had no clue about, and the other was a rogue ninja, an enemy to her village. Then her eyes switched between two well-known faces, "Naruto…..Sasuke." A whisper made for only her to hear.

"What's up with the staring?" Natsu whispered to Gray in their own little corner.

"I don't even know. Maybe it's some contest. It's that or we're invisible," a mix with sarcasm in Gray's response.

"Oh, ho!" Natsu, enthusiastic as usual said, "I want to be in the contest too."

"Are…you…serious?" Gray sweat-dropped, shocked at Natsu response.

Annoyed now, Sasuke got up from sitting position and lifted his hand to his forehead whilst squeezing his eyes shut as if in pain. The other hand, placed firmly on his sword, "You all….are so annoying. It's time you breathed your last breathe." With this said, he began to draw his sword.

Definitely, this alerted the four below him.

"Oh, is that so," a smirk now displayed on Natsu's face, "Bring it on Suki!" His fists were pumped and ready to go.

"I think it's Sasuke," Gray corrected.

"Ha ha! Nobody cares. Let's do this!" smirk still visible on the dragon slayer's face.

With the sword now in full view, reflecting the moonlight falling on the blade causing it to shimmer ever so brightly in the eyes of the four.

"If it's a fight you want, then you're gonna get it, pal," Gray stated, removing his shirt as usual, proudly displaying his guild's mark on his chest.

"Gray, this is my -

"Nobody messes with Fairy Tail and our ninja buddies," Natsu's words cutting off Naruto's protest and a now serious dragon slayer stood alongside Gray.

'_Natsu,_' Sakura resounded in her head, '_you've only known me for a few hours and you're willing to fight alongside us. You are really stupid helping us knowing you could die…. but I'm glad.' _Hearing her own words in her head, a smile graced her face, thankful she had met someone like Natsu in a situation like this.

However, this serious tone did not seem to affect Sasuke at all. Annoyed even more, he slowly raised his weapon midway, ready to slash away at his prey.

Just then, a voice, known all too well by Gray and Natsu, boomed through the air. A command, meant to be obeyed and not ignored.

"NATSU, GRAY, MOVE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Anyways, I have the next part ready but I like the one chapter at a time thing.<strong>

**So yeah..^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Watching me, wanting me,<strong>_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Saving me, raping me, watching me..."**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Sasuke: I thought it was your last chapter!**

**Me: As I recalled, I said maybe. I'm only continuing where I left off. You just wasted a thought…**

**Sasuke: -walks away grumbling-**

**Me: Anyways….**

* * *

><p>Both Natsu and Gray snapped their heads around to meet a certain red-head closing in on their location. Without any hesitation, the mages complied and made way for her. Erza, dressed in her usual armor and blue skirt, swooped in and without a second of delay, she charged towards Sasuke. Lifting her sword and striking down on the spot at which he stood. In response to the incoming attack, Sasuke jumped back off the rock, dodging Erza's attack which smashed the rock into smaller pieces. The impact of her sword on the rock resulted in the crumbling of the few-meters-long rock to the ground. Such was the strength she possessed. Sasuke, analyzing her strength, landed on the grass, meters away from Erza's and the result of her attack.<p>

"Naruto, Sakura!" Kiba called out from, running from the border of the clearing, quickly making an appearance alongside the group and in the eyes of the enemy before him.

"I don't know how I got here, but the moment I woke up, I caught Sasuke's scent in the air….and you guys as well," Kiba explained whilst glaring at Sasuke who stood in the distance with a rather smug look on his face.

"Who's this person?" Sakura questioned, looking curiously at the knight in armor.

"Let's just say she's an ally. We can save the intros for later. Right now, we have bigger things to worry about," with this said, Akamaru barked in agreement with Kiba.

The wind began to pick up again and all eyes were on one target. That target being Sasuke; a rogue ninja wanted by nations, a person to whom Naruto considered his friend and a stranger to mages willing to help bring him down.

"Erza!" Gray rejoiced.

"About time," Natsu said ready to fight.

"Why's nobody listening to me?" Naruto cried out, this is my-

"Would you shut up already," Sakura yelled, irritated due to Naruto whining whilst gripping him by his shirt, "These people are here to help us….so that…" her eyes wandered away from the blonde.

"So that….?" Naruto urged for her to continue.

Releasing her hold on him, Sakura lower her voice for his ears only, "so that…the both of you won't die."

Naruto couldn't help but remain silent, '_Sakura._'

"Alright then, Natsu grinned, smacking his fists together, releasing a flare of fire from his fists. "Gray, Erza! Let's finish him off."

No need to tell me that," Gray answered, in position to attack. From his attack stance, mist began to envelop his body.

"Guess there's no fighting this."

"Naruto," Sakura shocked, hearing the words she thought he'd never say.

"Well now, your time has come Sasuke," Kiba pointed at Sasuke, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"That's right," Sakura burst out, "We're taking you home, back to Konoha, even if we have to break all the bones in your body….right Naruto?"

"It seems it's the only way," Naruto nodded.

"The only way I'll go back to that place is when the time comes to destroy it," a firm response coming from Sasuke, "and I will kill all those who stand in my way!"

"Well let's see you try!" Erza shouted, jumping into action.

With her sword in hand, she charged again towards Sasuke, swinging away. Sasuke evaded the attack just by stepping back a little, then vanished and reappeared behind the flowing strands of Erza's scarlet hair. Sensing his presence behind her, she turned her head to meet a sword inches away from her body. Her eyes widen at the speed he possessed.

"Roar of the fire dragon!"

A blast of fire, shooting out of from Natsu's mouth, whipped against Sasuke causing him to flinch and disappear. Again he reappeared at the fire mage's side, thrusting his sword forward at Natsu. Natsu's efforts may have saved Erza, but who was going to save him?

Before any harm can come to the dragon slayer, Naruto sprung into action, acquiring sage mode and delivering a punch to the rogue shinobi. The blonde, sent his friend-that-wants-to-kill-him and sword flying into the air. Sasuke's hands made contact with the ground first resulting in a series of flips to avoid damaging his body. At the end of the flips, he crouched down, raising a hand to his face to wipe the blood that ran down from his mouth to his chin.

In the moonlight, a flickering light hurled towards the ground. Sasuke's sword pierced the ground only a few meters away from his grasp.

"Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba and his ninja hound leaped into the air and began to rotating their bodies, "Fang over Fang!"

The duo pounced on their enemy but wasn't quick enough to deliver the blow. Sasuke on the other hand evaded each and every attack the duo performed, slipping further and further away from his weapon. Every attack, made by Kiba and Akamaru, tormented the beauty of the land and caused little tremors throughout the area. They spiraled behind Sasuke until they were taken down with a bolt of lightning. The two fell to the disarrayed ground, sending a cloud of dust in all directions from the spot they laid. The now angered rogue shinobi propelled himself forward in the direction of his sword, grabbing it, and rushed towards Naruto.

"Iron fist of the fire dragon!"

Fire engulfed Natsu's right fist, which launched towards Sasuke's torso. A sudden bolt of lightning flashed and illuminated the atmosphere. It separated in other small bolts which danced around and then began to spread like wild fire in all directions.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!" Natsu cried, experiencing excruciating pain from an electrifying attack delivered by Sasuke.

In the distance, the wave of lightning was approaching the wounded Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura, wasting no time at all, retrieved the injured two and began healing them. While the healing was in process, Gray was well prepared to defend them from incoming attacks, by using his ice shield. However, Sasuke's attack began to penetrate the ice creation, which began cracking the ice mage's shield, appearing as if it could collapse at any minute.

"This guy…is insane!" Gray said astonished, then turning to Sakura and Naruto, he yelled, "Get out of here! My shield won't last much longer!"

His eyes darted around for a certain knight but she was gone. '_Where the hell is Erza?_'

* * *

><p><strong>Well then...<strong>

**Anyways...review..**

* * *

><p>"…<em><strong>Watching me, wanting me<strong>_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you…Loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down."**_


	6. Chapter 5

"Don't…..think.….I'm…..going…..down…..that…..easy…..punk!" the dragon slayer staggered towards his attacker, pausing at each word as he made a step closer, fighting the pain and the lightning strikes in the process.

Sasuke's eyes widen at Natsu's action, as the pink-head began to harness the lightning, which tortured his body, around him. In that very same moment, Gray's shield finally gave in. It shattered into many pieces of shimmering ice shards, which shot out in all directions and at the same time, forcing the mage back against the ground.

The night sky looked on as the chain of events continued with the medical ninja and her wounded allies. Behind a tree, which contributed to the border of the clearing, sat a kunoichi, a ninja hound and his master.

"Sakura, I can still fight," Kiba managed to say while struggling to stand.

"You can barely stand! You have exhausted too much of you chakra chasing Sasuke more than fighting him," she pointed out whilst her green gems were fixed on the boy.

"There's no way I'm letting that bastard get away –

Without any warning or hesitation, Sakura delivered a punch to Kiba's stomach causing him to arch over her curled fist before dropping to his knees.

"You should know that you can't win an argument against me," a chuckle escaped from her lips.

Already exhausted, Kiba was knocked-out cold by Sakura's surprise-attack. The medical ninja aided her ally by resting his head gently on the soft grass behind the tree.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he wakes up," she paused, turning to face Akamaru, who was perched on one of the tree roots that dug itself in and out of the ground, "so, until then, watch over him."

A quick smile appeared on Sakura's face when Akamaru barked assuring her that he'll protect him from whatever harm may come. After all, Kiba's his owner and Akamaru's loyal towards him. With that said, Sakura nodded before getting off her knees, allowing her feet to take her weight once again. She swiftly turned on her heel and left the two to assist her teammate, Naruto, and the others.

The battle continued. Freed from Sasuke's attack due to Naruto intervening, all the dragon-slayer could do is watch as both Naruto and Sasuke battle it out. Clashing of blades shattered the silence the atmosphere was giving off. Sasuke swung his blade towards Naruto repeatedly and Naruto did the same to Sasuke with his kunai. Things weren't getting anywhere, but he knew. Sasuke knew it was just a clone.

Even Naruto's clone was able to keep up with Sasuke's attacks. Annoyance began to grow on Sasuke's face. His eyes began to change from coal-black eyes to crimson red designs on a black background, the Mangekyō Sharingan. This time Sasuke's blade slashed through the clone leaving a cloud of smoke in its place. Noticing the change in Sasuke, Naruto began to summon more clones but just like the first one, he took them out with ease. Again, determined as usual, Naruto summoned more clones than before whilst Sakura made her way over to him.

"Waaaaaah! So much of him everywhere!" Natsu shrieked, gaping at the amount of Narutos jumping in his view, "They're starting to look like popcorn all over the place."

Naruto turned slightly to face Natsu and muttered to himself, "Is this guy serious?"

This however, Sakura caught wind of and could not resist saying something. She chuckled, "He reminds you of yourself, doesn't he?"

Naruto shot back a look that probably said -_are you crazy? He's nothing like me!_ "You're kidding, right?"

"Blondie, Pinkie, look out!"

Small specks of light flashed before their eyes, illuminating the atmosphere with their presence once again.

"There're all senbon made of…lightning?" Sakura quickly analyzed whilst dodging some herself. Not all however was evaded. A few scratches claimed their spot on Naruto's face and some on Sakura's right leg. Even though it grazed their skin, thin lines of red began to seep out of the wound and steadily drip to the ground. Just as swiftly as it started, it ceased and all that was seen was a cloud of smoke, quickly fading out to unveil the surprise.

"Chidori senbon!" a muffled but sharp command came from the distance where all eyes set their gaze on.

"He defeated my clones already," Naruto stated monotonously whilst focusing his eyes to capture the purple aura, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Not too far from the current battle, Gray stumbled to his feet, also witnessing the menacing aura and the shape it was taking.

"W-What the…." Gray's eyes suddenly widen on realization and his instincts took over. In a fraction of a second, an arm covered in the purple aura whipped out towards the blond, making its way between Naruto and Sakura.

'_So fast….' _Sakura eyed its movements unable to react to the incoming attack.

"NATSU!" from the distance, the ice mage called out, firmly gripping to his ice-make creation – Ice cannon.

"Way ahead of you droopy eyes," the fire mage responded, quite enthusiastically, grabbing Sakura and leaping out of Gray's shot range.

"Idiot, you forgot Naruto," Sakura scolded.

"Huh?" realization hitting the salamander, but it only lasted a few seconds. A grin plastered Natsu's face as if there was no tomorrow, "...well, I'm sure he'll survive."

"You cannot escape Susanoo," Sasuke managed to cut in the conversation; blood oozing out of one of his eyes.

"Well, we'll see about that," a quick reply from Gray before firing at Susanoo's arm.

"NANI!" a high-pitched cry escaped Naruto mouth, "why am I in the middle?"

The blast was strong enough to push Susanoo's arm out of the way, saving Naruto in the process. Emerging from the dust the blast created, with a determined look, Naruto summoned one of his clones.

"This has to end, one way or the other," a ball of chakra beginning to form in the palm of Naruto's right hand, with the help of his clone of course. Acquiring sage mode one last time, Naruto dashed towards the source of Susanoo with the Rasengan spiraling in his palm. The skeleton of Susanoo became visible as Naruto approached, quickly enshrouding itself to reveal its true form.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared, "I'm not letting you get away this time," and as if on cue, the Rasengan began to take the shape of a giant-sized shuriken and the wind began to pick up.

"As if you can defeat me," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

_Naruto…_

* * *

><p><strong>...Okay, so its been a long time. I mean things have been really heavy since school started. Yes, I'm still going to school. I mean I can feel the pressure. There's just so much of junk to do. Anyways, sorry I took so long, please forgive...<strong>

**I'll try to update as quickly as I can between my exam dates... so yeah...**


	7. Chapter 6

"What the…" Naruto blinked a few times in confusion.

"Gone…just like that?" a bewildered Sasuke stood in the rubble, scanning the space around him.

"Where did Susanoo go?" Sakura gaped, confused, the same as the others.

"Forget that! WHERE DID THE SPINNY THINGY GO?" Natsu burst out.

"Rasenshuriken…" Sakura murmured, staring blankly at the boy, _'…well, I might as well tell him what it is since he doesn't know.' _She sighed, agreeing with herself.

"This doesn't make sense. How could all that power…just…disappear?" said the ice mage, baffled, as he made his way over to where Natsu was positioned.

No one made a move. It was just too confusing as to what had just happened. Everyone was in their own little world and was quickly brought back to reality by a dog's bark. Their heads instinctively turned to meet Kiba and his faithful companion, Akamaru.

"Why's everyone just standing around?" Before continuing any further, Kiba let out a yawn and scratched the back of his head as if it would help to awaken himself from his slumber. In his sleepy state, Kiba glanced around the battlefield, meeting the eyes of both enemy (or in this case, a-rogue-shinobi-who-they're-suppose-to-deal-with-but-can't-because-Naruto-still-considers-him-a-friend-worth-saving) and allies, until his gaze rested upon Sakura; the only female on the disarrayed landscape. "Huh?" shocked, he blinked a few times and pointed to the pink-head, "Why are you even here?"

"What do you mean _why am I here?_" Sakura answered back with a question.

"This is my dream!" Kiba puffed up his face; stomping his feet and exhibiting child-like behavior. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of that guy. Yeah, that's the one, standing way over there with the stupid look on his face," Kiba pointed again only this time it was at Sasuke.

'_Hmm…I thought he was talking about Natsu,_' the thought crossed Gray's mind, _'…but I guess not, my bad.'_

"You're making this a nightmare for me," Kiba stated gloomily, letting out a groan when finished.

"Whoa, is he sleepwalking?" Natsu said, restraining his laughter.

"Nightmare!" Sakura burst out, shocked with a hint of anger in her voice; her fist began shaking uncontrollably.

'_I'M MAKING IT A NIGHTMARE FOR HIM?_' her inner voice furiously shouted. She began to march over, to give the dog-boy a good punch for his comment. Maybe she'd snap him out of his '_nightmare'_ and bring him back to the real world, but didn't quite make it in time.

Gently swaying back and forth, Kiba tipped over suddenly; his eyes closing and his movement slow, and landed snugly on Akamaru's back.

"So, he _was_ sleepwalking after all," Naruto said in finality, "guess I'm not the only one who gets nightmares with Sakura in them," the blond spoke, relieved.

"Naruto!" the pink-headed woman scowled, turning to face her comrade who should have never said what he said.

Her gaze quickly shifted to the distance beyond themselves; her green eyes infused with the sight of fire, blazing towards them. Apparently, Sasuke was playing dirty in hopes to gain the upper hand amidst the confusion and the quarrel.

A ball of crimson mixed with vermillion hot flames quickly covered the distance between friend and foe.

"Ah, guess it's my turn then," with that said, Natsu stepped in front of the ball of flames and began working his magic.

"W-Wait a minute…" Naruto stuttered.

In a matter of seconds, the fireball swallowed him whole.

"Hey, hey," Gray said, waving his palm up and down as if calling someone towards him whilst putting on a stupid face, "Fire's not going to work on that bastard."

With just a few chewing movements of his mouth, the fireball separated into spiraling streaks, displaying its beauty in the air. The fire mage swallowed the swirling flames in a matter of seconds, sparing a moment to savor the taste, "Thanks for the meal."

"He, he, he ate it!" Naruto squealed, surprise clearly written on his face, his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped.

Startled by Natsu's performance, Sasuke nimbly dodged a whip of fire that headed his way. Now on the defense, Sasuke leaped off the ground all the while looking at his attacker in disbelief, only to see a grin stretched across his face.

"When did…" he mumbled to himself, lifting his sword to defend as an unexpected surprise greeted him from above.

Clad in black, with her hair dangling behind her, her blade came down swiftly upon the Uchiha, driving him down towards the ground with such force; the ground on which he landed on gave way, sinking to form a crater.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray rejoiced together.

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke grumbled, "Amatera—

"Now!" Before the words were sounded out completely, one of Naruto's clone tackled Erza out of the way, taking the full effects of Sasuke's Amaterasu before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Between pants, Naruto noted to himself, "I think I used up…too much of my chakra." With Sage Mode fading out, its effects started to kick in.

On the other end, with chakra almost depleted, the sharingan from Sasuke's eyes disappeared leaving black orbs in their place. Blood trickled down from his eyes as he closed it shut for a few seconds while panting for breath as did Naruto.

Wary of his surroundings, resting was not an option for Sasuke. But with chakra reserves at its minimum, dodging another attack would be difficult in his current state. _'I feel so drained. I shouldn't be this exhausted so why am I feeling like this,'_ the thought quickly invaded his mind.

"Time to return the favor!" recovering from a life-saving attack from Naruto's clone, Erza raced towards the exhausted Sasuke.

Erza, still in her purgatory armor attacked; her blade slicing through the air towards her enemy, stopping just shy at his neck. A few beads of sweat made its way down Sasuke's face as he eyed the sword, a dangerous distance from his neck.

"Why can't I move?" Erza questioned herself, forcing her sword closer to his neck but to no avail.

Even though he was in a bit of trouble more like a near death experience, tired, Sasuke sighed, "Now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Exams still going on but it's almost over... :)<strong>

****Chapter 6 - R&R****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"The future lies before you,<strong>**

****like paths of pure white snow.****

****Be careful how you tread it,****

****for every step will show..."****


	8. Chapter 7

"Gotcha and just in time…" a voice whispered in the distance, carried gently by the wind.

"What magic is this?" Erza demanded but was unable to move from her current position to directly respond to the owner of the distant voice.

"I can't move either," Natsu struggled, trying to break free but failed the same as Erza.

"My body feels so stiff," a displeasing look crossed Gray's face.

Unlike the mages, the ninjas were not surprised by the familiar chakra. They knew who was in their presence, except Kiba, who was still asleep, unaware of who was around him.

"You guys are such a pain to track down–

"Everyone stop!"Lucy yelled.

"Did you have to yell in my ears?" Shikamaru asked dully. With his technique already in use, he continued to study the people present and the battlefield.

Lucy let out an awkward little laugh before proceeding any further.

"Sorry," the blonde bowed slightly before collecting herself. "What's wrong with them? They're not…moving?" she mumbled under her breath, still audible for Shikamaru.

"That's because they're caught in my shadow imitation technique," The said boy stated slightly intrigued with the scene before him. "Ah! I never thought I'd be able to witness something like this."

Natsu sniffed the air a couple of times, "Lucy!"

"Natsu! Gray! Erza!" Lucy shouted back, quite happy to see them, _'Did he really have to sniff the air to know it was me?' _Lucy sweat-dropped, _'well that's Natsu.'_

"Hey Lucy! Oi Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"What is it?" Lucy responded.

"Where's Happy?" the dragon slayer asked in distress.

"Huh? He was behind me second ago… Wait a minute," Lucy paused, "I'm fine by the way, thanks for your consideration."

"Eh?" a puzzled Natsu hesitated, "No problem Lucy."

"Why do I punish myself?" the blonde spoke as if lost in a world where light was forbidden to enter.

"Lucy?" Erza called out, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Erza!" Lucy responded quite eagerly.

Shikamaru sighed, _'Couldn't they save this for later?'_ he thought.

"That's good to hear or else I couldn't live knowing that my friend got destroyed in battle due to my carelessness," Erza trailed off.

'_Destroyed?'_ The word screamed in mage's head, "That's…very nice of you Erza but I won't get 'destroyed' in battle…right?" Lucy trembled with just the thought of what was said.

"Erza's right!" Gray joined in, "Letting a friend die at the hands of our enemies…"

"Wow," Naruto blinked a couple of times, stretching out the word.

"I know, right?" Sakura too, joining in with Naruto in a moment of shock.

"Ugh, can this get any _more_ dramatic?" Sasuke whispered to himself bitterly.

"Lucy! How could you leave me _all_ alone?" Happy flew out of nowhere and into the celestial mage's chest; tears gushing out of his eyes.

Sasuke sighed clearly dissatisfied with how things played out, "Oh mysterious universe, I was being sarcastic."

'_What a headache,_' Shikamaru thought, "Naruto, Sakura! I'm releasing my jutsu on you guys. Don't do anything reckless, after all we need him alive," the shadow user warned.

Two dark lines, thanks to the moonlight, quickly withdrew from the said ninjas and made its way back to Shikamaru.

"Don't forget Gray and Natsu," Lucy reminded the shadow user.

"I got it already. Just quit with the yelling," Shikamaru winced as if in pain.

Two more dark lines withdrew from the battlefield, releasing the two mages.

"I can move again," Gray commented, flexing his arms and stretching his legs as if preparing for a marathon.

"Finally!" Natsu exhaled, "I can scratch my nose now." His hand quickly found his nose, "Aaah, it feels _so_ good."

"One of your life goals accomplished, huh Natsu?" Gray commented, turning to face his friend.

"You bet!" Natsu laughed, "It's something you wouldn't understand, Icicle."

"Why you little fire spitting—

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy quickly shouted, cupping both hands around her mouth, "Don't move!"

"Why not, Lucy?" Natsu whined, tilting his head slightly to view the blonde.

Completely ignoring Lucy's command, "I guess Erza will handle this," Gray stated, turning his back towards Erza and Sasuke and making his way to rejoin the group.

"I said don't move!" Lucy yelled, clearly frustrated.

"Okay then, just relax," Natsu assured her.

'_Huh?_' Gray pondered, stopping just slightly surprise, "What's _that _guy doing here?"

"I feel sorry for that guy," Happy spoke whilst whipping the tears from his eyes. "If the 'Mr. Lazy always complaining about work guy' releases Erza," Happy shuddered.

"That's why I'm not releasing her," Shikamaru explained, "We want Sasuke _alive_ not dead…yet."

"I'm not talking about _him_," Happy gestured towards Sasuke, "I'm talking about you."

"H-Huh? What did I do? I'm pretty sure I saved your friends' lives," Shikamaru stammered, his face filled with dread all the while not moving to avoiding any casualties between the rogue nin and knight.

The little blue cat giggled, "I was just kidding. There's no need to get all worked up. I'm sure Erza will spare your life…maybe," a dark aura encircled Happy as he silently plot his next move in his head.

"That's enough Happy!" Lucy scolded, "Why are you messing with his head? I'm sure Erza will forgive him, I think. She'll understand…"

"Yeah, she's _very_ _understanding_," a sarcastic tone lingered in cat's voice.

"…on second thought, maybe she wouldn't. She's kinda unpredictable sometimes," Lucy concluded.

"You make it sound as if she's a monster, _jeez_," Shikamaru sighed.

'_This magic! It has to be….'_

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME THIS EASILY?" the Great Titania roared, lashing out an incredulous sensation in the atmosphere, "Kage! I'm not going to forgive you for this."

"The hell! How strong is she?" Shikamaru struggled to constrict the Scarlet's movements. "I take back what I said before."

With every bit of movement, in an attempt to immobilize her, the dark lines snaked its way up to the Titania's throat.

"Erza!" the dragon slayer cried out.

"Why you dirty scoundrel," Gray charged towards Shikamaru, cupping one of his fist in the other hand at his side, ready to unleash his ice magic.

"Wait Gray, it's all a misunderstanding," Lucy pleaded, spreading her arms across in hopes to stop Gray from using his magic against Shikamaru.

Slowing down his pace, almost to a stop, Gray retorted, "Lucy, this guy is…"

Upon closer inspection, the ice mage, concluded with surprise and confusion in his voice, "…not Kageyama!?"

"That's right," the blonde quickly confirmed, "When I saw him, I thought he was Kageyama, but it turns out he's…."

"…Mr.-Lazy-always-complaining-about-work-guy!" Happy finished.

"Not this again," Shikamaru whined, still struggling to keep hold of Erza, "We don't have time for this."

"Enough Happy, it's never going to catch on," Lucy scolded, dropping hers hands to her sides.

"Right," Gray sweat dropped.

'_While I'm running out of chakra, these people are carrying on like I'm not here,_' Shikamaru thought, realization sinking in, '_Wait a minute, why is my chakra being depleted so fast? It's like something is draining it away the more I use it._'

"Wait a minute, Sakura!" Naruto pleaded, alarming everyone close by.

In a blink of an eye, Sakura landed her fist on Gray's face, toppling him over to the ground.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gray retorted while brushing his palm across the bruised side of his face.

Witnessing a vein or two popping up on his comrade's head, Naruto flung himself in the space between Gray and Sakura in an attempt to save his new-found friend from utter annihilation.

"Sakura," Naruto spoke quite nonchalantly, "We're all on the same side for now, so why fight amongst ourselves?"

"Move Naruto!" paying no heed to Naruto calming words, she pushed him out of her way to find the guy, just a few seconds ago she knocked down, back on his feet ready to brawl.

"I don't care if you guys are helping us! You should think twice before raising a fist against us," Sakura warned a dead-serious tone in her voice.

"Funny you should say that," Gray spoke completely outraged, "Your friend here started it! Look at what he's doing to Erza. Don't think we'll just stand by and watch! You're the ones who need to think twice."

"Aye!" Happy flew above Gray's shoulders, agreeing with him.

"Gray, please calm down, you don't understand," Lucy pleaded, trying to calm her friend.

Turning to face his fellow ice-mage, Happy spoke, "Unfortunately…Lucy's right Gray. At least try to understand the situation."

"What's that now?" Lucy inquired.

"Oi! Whose side are you on?"

"Fairy Tail's of course, duh!" Happy said innocently.

Clearly tired of the bickering, Shikamaru raised his voice, "That's enough the four of you…and the flying cat."

"Happy!" Happy supplied.

"Hey, Shikamaru, why are you including me in this?" Naruto complained.

"This is giving me quite a headache," Shikamaru sighed, "Listen, my chakra's running low, so we need to capture Sasuke alive as soon as possible and restrain your friend," he gestured towards the mages, "…because I can't keep this up anymore."

"Fine," Gray sighed.

"Hey you, get those things off Erza!" Natsu roared, jumping into the air to deliver a fist engulfed by flames, "Iron Fist…"

"Don't go jumping and yelling over _my_ head, baka," Sakura scolded, punching the Salamander in the gut; bringing him to the ground.

"Why do you always have to be so grumpy?" Natsu whined, cringing in pain.

'_Maybe I should've let Naruto tell me about this Sakura,'_ Gray thought.

"Okay, here's the plan," Shikamaru started, all eyes on him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's been quite a while. I got a lot of stuff going on so it's been difficult. :( So sorry on the very late update. Please forgive. -bows-<strong>

**Anyways...R&R :)**


	9. Special In Between The Chapters 2

_**Special - In Between The Chapters 2**_

**Sasuke:** It's finally over?

**Erza:** It would have been for you if shadow boy didn't step in. _Hmm…I have a score to settle with him as well._

**Sasuke:** …I rather die than have to listen to their stupid conversations.

**Erza:** That could be arranged.

**Lucy:** Oh Erza… -sweatdrops-

**Natsu:** Hey Suki, do that creepy thing you did before. =D

**Sakura:** Creepy thing? o_O

**Happy:** Aye! The purple thing that looked like a dead person.

**Shikamaru:** Dead person? You mean Susanoo.

**Naruto:** Do you want to be killed? –panics-

**Gray:** That's the Natsu we know. -nods-

**Erza:** You seem like a strong opponent. Maybe we should have a little spar.

**Lucy:** Didn't you two just try to kill each other a while ago? -_-

**Sasuke:** I don't have time for this!

**Kiba:** Ha! It seems to me you have all the time in the world. You do nothing except sit on your butt and be all 'I'm an avenger.'

**Lucy:** =O That movie!

**Natsu:** Hahaha! It looks like they forgot to include you in it.

**Everyone:** -laughs- except Sasuke

**Sasuke:** Urusai!

**Gray:** Maybe that's why he so grouchy.

**Shikamaru:** Well–

**Lucy:** That makes sense.

* * *

><p><strong>T-T it has been sooooo long. Tbh, I totally forgot about this fanfic until recently. -_- When life takes you for a ride...<strong>

**Anyways...it's just something I wrote a loooong time ago and forgot to post it.**

**It's a bit short but hope you in enjoy :)**

**Do the usual R&R :D**


	10. Chapter 8

"Wait a minute! Why do I have to sit here while they get to do all the fighting?" Natsu complained, clearly dissatisfied with Shikamaru's plan.

"It's not like that at all. If they fail, you're Plan B," Shikamaru tried to soothe him.

"Alright, let's go to Plan B already!" the fire mage responded quite excitedly, pumping his fist in the air.

'_Sorry Natsu, there's no Plan B. I can't have you destroying the place now,_' Shikamaru thought, sighing inwardly at the last part.

With Shikamaru's plan in motion, Naruto, Gray and Sakura raced towards Erza and Sasuke.

"Oi, Naruto!" Gray shouted over his right shoulder, "You better get Erza out of there before—"

"I got it already," Naruto interrupted, running a few paces behind the mage.

"Sakura," Naruto signaled, receiving a nod in agreement from his fellow comrade at his side.

"Gaah, my chakra is running low, dunno if I can hold out," Shikamaru stated, showing signs of exhaustion.

"Hang in there, buddy," Natsu encouraged the tactician, patting him on his back.

Grabbing Naruto by the wrist, the kunoichi single-handedly tossed him towards the Scarlet warrior, "Shikamaru!"

"Alright, way to go guys," Shikamaru whispered, the two dark lines dwindling into nothing.

Stumbling a bit, as if an after-effect from the shadow technique, Erza gripped her sword, ready to attack again.

"Oh no you don't!" the blonde shinobi shouted, closing the space between him and Erza, before tackling her to the ground. It wasn't much but at least some distance was gained away from Sasuke.

'_What the heck! _' Naruto winced in pain, '_I feel like I'm knocking down a wall or something… Is she even human?_'

At the same time, Sasuke was about to gain some distance between him and everyone else. But not everything goes according to plan, right?

"Don't think that we've forgotten about you," Gray smirked, spreading a layer of ice on the ground, claiming the hands and feet of an exhausted Sasuke.

"Ice-Make Prison!" the ice mage commanded, conjuring up an ice-made cage for the rogue nin.

"No hands signs, no power, right?" Happy inquired, awaiting a response from Shikamaru.

"Well…" Shikamaru started.

"Who cares, we won!" Natsu grinned, showing much fervor for everyone else.

"Hey Happy, where's Frank?" Lucy questioned, displaying a puzzled look on her face.

"Frank? Who's that?" the blue exceed asked, a bit lost in thought.

"Frank the badger," Lucy supplied.

"Oh, you mean Frank the badger," Happy grasp at the words.

"That's exactly what I just said, Happy," the celestial mage sighed.

"I don't know," Happy stated bluntly.

"You're hopeless," Lucy groaned, hanging her head in defeat.

"Frank the badger?" the dragon-slayer thought out loud, "That's…a weird name, Frank the badger, Frank the badger, hahaha!"

"Oh!" Happy beamed, stretching out the word, "Erza's angry now."

"And you're getting a thrill out of this?" Lucy spoke quite baffled.

"At least we're not gonna be the ones to get beat up or scolded," Natsu supplied, folding his arms in the process.

"Good point," Lucy said, coming to an agreement with the fire mage.

"You dare attack me!" the Scarlet warrior roared, a menacing aura forming around her.

"Umm, wha— it's not like that at all," Naruto trembled, flailing his hands in an act of defense, '_This feeling, why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?_'

"Oi, easy now, let's not get crazy about all this—"

"Gray, don't you dare get in my way!" the Great Titania scolded.

"Yes sir, ma'am!" the ice-mage returned quickly with a salute, stiffening his form in fear.

"Wait a minute Erza," Lucy said soothingly, trying to calm the enraged scarlet-haired woman, "Shouldn't we try to find a way out of this place and back to the guild before fighting…again?

"I suppose you are right," Erza agreed, nodding to herself.

"Very well, let's find our way back home," Ezra faced the direction of Lucy, a smile gracing her lips.

Turning back her sight on Naruto, clearly still trying to compose himself from a few seconds ago, "We will settle this then."

'_Still not off the hook,'_ Naruto came to realization.

"Don't tell me you got cold feet fighting Erza," Gray said smugly, staring down at the Uchiha whose hands and feet were encased in ice. "No answer huh? Well that's expected," a grin taking form on the ice mage's lips, "After all; they are covered in ice!"

After that being said, Gray burst out in laughter at his joke, the words 'cold feet' heard in between ever so often.

Naruto picked himself up from the ground and turned to face Sasuke trapped inside the ice cage. His eyes widen when a crack on the flawless ice sculpture appeared.

'_It cracked already?'_ the blonde thought.

More cracks appeared, the sound of it crackling, drew the attention of everyone nearby, especially Gray.

With confusion arising, the ground began to shake and clouds gathered in the night sky, blocking the moon from view. The wind picked up speed and leaves spun around in the air as its prey.

"This is just like before," Naruto whined, trying not to fall flat on his face.

"No, this is different," Gray corrected, trying to find his balance.

"Everyone, find level ground!" Erza commanded, "The ground here isn't stable."

At her command, they fled the area. The ice on surface shattered away as the rumbling got more intense, setting its captive free to make his next move.

"He's getting away!" Lucy shrieked, pointing in the direction of Sasuke and the remains of the ice sculpture.

"Time for Plan B then!" Natsu jumped at the chance to get at Sasuke.

"There is no Plan B Natsu, there never was!" Sakura yelled after him.

"Wait Natsu, don't rush into things. We don't know what's going to happen now," Shikamaru joined in after Sakura.

The ground opened up, forcing the Natsu to jump back and Sasuke to leap off the ground, revealing the source of all the tremors. A badger, the size of a house, popped up from beneath the ground.

"HUGE!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed in union, gaping at the spectacle before them.

"What a ferocious monster," Erza commented, awestruck at the creature.

"It's a badger," Sakura noted.

"A badger?" Naruto and Gray said together turning their heads to the kunoichi, shock evident on both their faces.

Its paw shot through the air, grabbing the first thing it could get hold of; and what did its paw grab? Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>So...here's another chapter after what seems like forever...I'm so sorry .<strong>

**Anyways...when I started this story a long time ago -_-'' I had a hard time coming up with a name for the badger.**

**So, I asked my uncle and tadaa! Frank the badger was born. :D**

**So do the usual R&R ^^**


	11. Chapter 9

"It caught him?!" Gray pointed out a bit confused.

"Way to make an entrance," Shikamaru chuckled, confident in seeing the gigantic animal.

"Frank!" Lucy shouted gleefully.

"Frank? The badger? Frank the Badger?" realization hitting the dragon-slayer, "Frank the Badger!"

"Yes Natsu, try to keep up," Happy said monotonously, "Even Lucy knows who that is."

"Of course I would know, we've been running around with him since we got here," Lucy snapped back at the blue cat, "You're the one who's confused about who's who."

"Natsu, Lucy's being mean to me," Happy flew closer to the fire mage, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong with you today? You made Happy cry," Natsu said while comforting his flying companion.

"Why am I even trying to win this fight?" Lucy mumbled to herself, hanging her head in defeat.

"Aren't you troublesome," Shikamaru commented as witness to the short scene.

"Shut up Shikamaru!" Lucy fired back.

Sighing some more, Shikamaru directed his attention to the badger, "Women and their mood swings."

"I finally caught up to you," the beastly animal growled, gripping Sasuke tighter in its paws as it began to stomp away.

Exhausted as he was, struggling was not an option for Sasuke. All that was left to do was hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

"Frank, where are you going?" Lucy yelled after the creature.

"Just follow me," pausing a bit, "All of you."

"Let's go then," Shikamaru stretched before following behind Frank.

"I'll go get Kiba and Akamaru," receiving a nod from Naruto, Sakura turned away and headed to the place where she had knocked Kiba unconscious and had left Akamaru to protect his master.

Upon reaching the trees which bordered the series of events which took place, Sakura laid eyes upon a sleeping ninja, curled up next to a fluffy white pillow known as Akamaru.

The canine perched its head to look at her face before dropping it to Kiba's, touching him on the forehead.

"He hasn't wakened since, huh?" Sakura looked down on the two before helping Kiba off Akamaru. Slinging one of his arms around her neck to keep him upright, the kunoichi leaped away with Akamaru following close behind.

With everyone trailing behind the paw prints of the badger…and Sasuke, Frank came to an abrupt stop.

Bringing his captive close to his face, Frank began, "I'm going to put you down now. No running away now or else I guarantee you won't be leaving this place. Got it?"

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled, looking away from the badger when he gave his response.

With that said, Frank shrunk back down into a cute fur ball, entertaining the eyes of both ninjas and mages…and Happy. With a quick leap, Frank the badger nestled himself on the top of Sasuke's head.

"Get off!" Sasuke commanded coldly.

"Nope. This is just to make sure that you don't run off. I mean if you do, I'll squish you down to my size," Franked warned cheerfully, "Got it?"

Hesitant of even arguing, Sasuke sighed, "Got it."

"Great! Okay kiddies, gather around," Frank gestured with his tiny paws, "Sasuke, you can sit down if you want too."

Sasuke sighed again before resting himself on the ground.

Looking on in disbelief, Shikamaru couldn't help himself but to comment, "Well now, he can even tame Sasuke."

"_Aww, I wish I could do that too,"_ Sakura's inner voice sang.

"It seems this log is still asleep," Erza stared at the sleeping form next to Akamaru before administering a slap across Kiba's face, "Wake up and pay attention!"

Snapping Kiba out of his sleep, the ninja jumped, cupping the area where Erza dealt her fury with his hand, "Why is everyone abusing me?"

"Keep your voice down!" The scarlet haired woman commanded, folding her arms in the process.

"You're the one making all the noise," the celestial mage mumbled.

"What was that?" Erza turned around to meet her blonde friend.

"N-Nothing," Lucy quickly responded, flailing her hands in front of her.

"Erza seems to be in a good mood," the blue cat said observantly, hovering around his partner, Natsu.

"Huh? Happy," Natsu paused a little then continued sounding a bit baffled by the comment his little friend made, "How is that a good mood?"

"Natsu, don't you see? We're not the ones getting punished by Erza," Happy pointed out.

"Oooh! That's right Happy," the dragon-slayer beamed.

"Aye sir," Happy joined in after, sounding all perky again.

"How did it turn out like this?" Naruto mumbled, his blue eyes darting between the badger, Sasuke and Erza.

"I can't believe you didn't know that was a badger," Gray said smugly.

"They all look like skunks," Naruto quickly defended, "And hey, you didn't know either!"

"I didn't see what it was properly. Something got into my eyes," the ice mage said calmly, pushing both hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Liar!" Naruto retorted, clearly fuming now, but it didn't last long because someone was watching.

"Knock it off you two!" Erza's voice commanded, drawing the attention of the two boys towards her, "Don't make me come over there."

"Sorry, it won't happen again," the two said in union, both stiffening their form.

A sigh of relief escaped the boys' lips when the Great Titania turned her attention back to Kiba again.

Sighing together with Sasuke, the badger began, "Alright kids, I have something important to share with you all. I'm sure you all will find this very interesting…considering the situation you're in."

With everyone's focus shifted to the badger…and Sasuke, they all waited, curious to know what Frank would say next.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's another chapter...<strong>

**Yes it's been a long while...sorry _**

**It's been harder to find time to this...but I am determined to finish this story \(*o*)/**

**It's a bit short though... u.u**

**.-. soo R&R...**


End file.
